


So overpowering

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Scenting, alpha yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira is crazy over Yusuke's scent. He needs it and he needs his own all over Yusuke





	So overpowering

**Author's Note:**

> I adore A/B/O and all the combinations I love A/O but A/A? Yes that is my jam
> 
> I know Alpha/Alpha is not everyone's cup of tea or fav hentai of pennywise but it's MINE and it drives me mad so yes I shall write it

Before he had even left home, Akira had known he was not exactly the kind of Alpha straight from the textbooks. He was not even straight at all. He had known just as how he had known to keep his mouth closed when at school. There was nothing wrong with what he liked. Nothing wrong in how he felt.

He knew that but that did not mean that others felt the same way that he did or even understood what he felt. Hell, Akira liked Omegas he had no problem with them. Omegas and Betas they had a great scent and they were normally pretty fun people.

But nothing did it for him more than the scent of an Alpha did. It as crazy, it was strong and he always felt as though his nose had been scorched. He loved Alphas. He could not get enough of them or their scent. But saying something about that? It was asking for trouble. So Akira tried to keep quiet about that.

Considering the other problems that he had in his life. Something like being attracted to Alphas when he was an Alpha himself. that really fell to the wayside of importance. There was the deal of being thrown away. Coming to Tokyo, dealing with so many people in one place. Dealing with the scents.

LeBlanc, the shit show that what Shujin. Becoming a phantom thief. All these things were way more important than the fact that Akira liked his partners Alpha.

And when they had moved onto their next big target Akira had learned a bit more about himself. he liked his people Alpha and he liked them male too. Ann was an Alpha even though she hid her scent to smell just like Ryuji did. But hers was manufactured. Ryuji smelled way better than Ann’s fake scent but Akira put up with it.

Until Ann had just stopped pretending to be an Omega altogether and went with her natural scent. More refreshing and it made Akira smile. Made Ryuji relax more too. Ryuji’s natural Omega scent could be a balm just like how Ann’s was a refreshing breeze. Once she smelt like her Alpha scent that was.

But Yusuke. Damn, Yusuke was something else entirely. That Alpha scent had hit Akira so hard that to this day he had no clue how he had not fallen to his knees. That scent, the way Yusuke looked. He was not just so pretty he had a way about him. Akira had wanted to scent him the moment he had put eyes on him.

He had wanted to lick him up and back down and back up again. Yusuke drove him insane. He drove Akira crazy with his scent. But he had not expected it to go anywhere. With work, with targets and phantom thieves. With Yusuke being an Alpha himself. he had not expected his longing to go anywhere. He had expected it to be restricted to him popping a knot in his own hand to fantasies and calling it a day.

But Yusuke was truly unlike anyone that Akira had ever met in his life. No wonder Akira loved him so much. Yusuke as an Alpha loved and wanted Akira as an Alpha and he kept driving Akira fucking insane with his touch.

He was just so smug with it. Now they were together he kept taunting Akira. there was honestly no way to resist or even fight back. Akira did not even want to fight back.

“You don’t have any shame left.” Akira hissed as he dragged his palm up Yusuke’s back. Yusuke was kneeling above him. One knee by Akira’s side and the other pressed between his legs, a tease and a taunt. “God you smell so good.” He pressed his nose to Yusuke’s chest. He had no clue why but in mementos Yusuke smelt so wild and so free. He smelt better than usual with a hint of an icy scent.

“You look as though you need this.” Yusuke pressed his wrists to Akira’s head with a laugh. Over the mask and down his throat in a long drag that made Akira gasp and whine. His boyfriend was just so evil. He was so naughty. In mementos with the others around. Yusuke knew he could not do anything. He was just naughty like this.

“You know I always need your scent on me.” He had to catch Yusuke’s hand and drag it to his face so he could kiss it. The scent from Yusuke’s scent glands made his head spin. “I crave your scent the way I crave nothing else.” Akira gasped as his head spun at the scent. Strong and overpowering. He was supposed to be Joker but he was hard in his pants. “You are just so beautiful.”

“The same could be said to you.” Yusuke slid his Fox mask off before he lowered his body in a way that made Akira’s body react and jump. He had to stifle a moan when Yusuke nuzzled him. Pressed against Akira in a way that was blatant scent marking. “But I love making you smell like me.” Yusuke pulled back only to grab Akira’s hand. “And I love your scent.” Yusuke sighed as his eyes slowly turned red. “I love it on me.”

“I can’t get enough of your scent on me or mine on you.” Akira pulled his boyfriend down to his level before he scented him. Pressed and rubbed against him as his head spun from the combination of their scents. “But time and place Fox.” He managed to tease when he pulled back. He knew he would be flushed.

Yusuke was certainly flushed. From his head down to where the zipper started he was flushed. However he had such a smug smile on his face that honestly Akira was not that concerned about his boyfriend losing it. Yusuke just loved to flaunt how much he affected Akira.

Alpha and Alpha, Akira knew most people would not get it but their opinions really did not matter. Yusuke was his, he belonged to Yusuke. His body carried Yusuke’s teeth marks and his scent and the same was for Yusuke.

He had never cared so strongly before Yusuke he had never thought he could be so drawn to another person before. As Joker, as the leader he had to be pretty close to his team. They were his pack; they carried his scent but not in the way Yusuke did. Not in the way he carried Yusuke’s scent. And Akira was pretty satisfied with that.

“The others are going to come back from scouting soon.” Akira swallowed as he pressed down hard between his legs. He was still reacting but with some calm thoughts and concentration he could manage to pull himself back together enough by the time the others returned. Or maybe not but he could wish couldn’t he?

Besides, when it came to Yusuke. Akira would not trade this for the world. Only he got to see this possessive Yusuke. Only he got scent marked like this so honestly who gave a damn? This was one of the few things in his life going right when it came down to it. And he was damn glad too. Akira reached for Yusuke again and gently rubbed the glands of his wrists over the glands in Yusuke’s neck. What better way to say ‘mine’ than that? Akira knew no other way in this world of theirs.


End file.
